Problem: $3.724 \times 10^{11} = {?}$
Answer: $3.724 \times 10^{11} = 3.724 \times 100{,}000{,}000{,}000$ $3.724 \times 100{,}000{,}000{,}000 = 372{,}400{,}000{,}000$